A Higurashi Holiday
by LtheMilkEater
Summary: Having lived past the endless June of Showa 58, it is now December in Hinamizawa. What festivities are in store for everybody? Surely nothing bad will happen...
1. Christmas Time

_L the Milk Eater says: I apologize in advance for how stupid this is. I probably shouldn't write anymore of this. If anybody actually likes this, I may. I don't know. Keiichi doesn't sound like Keiichi... He sounds more like Kyon..._

D: ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ D:

"Christmas?"

"Yes, Christmas!" Mion shouted, obliterating my eardrum. "I finally convinced my grandma to hold a Christmas festival in Hinamizawa this year!"

Rena started drooling next me at the thought of the winter festivities.

"How will we celebrate it, though?" I asked. "Will we be praying to Oyashiro-sama for presents or something?"

Rika grinned widely and pet me on the head as if were her child. "That's exactly what we're going to do, Keiichi-kun."

I stared at Rika closely. Nowhere on her face could I detect a trace of a childish hoax. Great. I knew that Christmas was becoming a monopolized, materialistic holiday in America, but Hinamizawa would take Christmas to a whole new extreme. At least there aren't any fanatical Christians living here. I think.

"Nipaa~ "

"Hauauau..." Hanyuu started having a seizure. "W-what is this 'Christmas,' nanodesu?"

Mion started explaining to Hanyuu the majestic foreign holiday known as Christmas. As she elaborated, Mion gestured grandly into many directions, including my face.

"Are you sure it's really necessary to pray to Oyashiro-sama? Why can't you pray to Santa like everybody else does?"

The strong smell of curry rice wafted into the room. "Keiichi-kun, here in Hinamizawa, it is believed that if we don't pray to Oyashiro-sama at every holiday, we may incur their wrath."

I gave a long sigh and resigned myself to a supernatural holiday season in Hinamizawa. Oh well. At least the Club will keep things interesting and fun. And really, what could go wrong?

D: ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ D:

_L the Milk Eater says: I'm not really sure why Chie-sensei is in there... Care to give me any (constructive) criticism? It doesn't even have to be constructive, can I just have some criticism please?_


	2. A Snowy Walk Home

_L the Milk Eater says: Since it seems that **some** people like this I'll continue it. It's fun to write, anyways. So very amusing indeed. Unfortunately, it seems that Mion won't have much of a part until after chapter 3 at least. Anyways, please to enjoy this chapter of "A Hinamizawa Holiday."_

*_* *_* *_* *_* *_* *_* *_* *_*

Once again, I was walking down the road in a penalty game outfit. To be specific, a maid dress with many frills and bells. Oh, and don't forget the cat tail. At least they had the decency to dress me in something a bit warmer. Wearing the same outfits we wore in the summer now would not be a very good idea.

Following so close behind, Rena was starting to make me feel a bit uncomfortable. Downright nervous, actually.

"Hau~! I want to take you home~!" she slobbered provocatively into my ear. I shuddered at the thought.

"Kei-chan," Mion said, turning around to face me. "What kinds of activities should we have at the Christmas festival?"

I shook my head. "How am I supposed to know?"

"Silly, you lived in the city before moving to Hinamizawa, right?"

"Yeah, well just because I did doesn't mean I know anything about Christmas. It's a Christian holiday, you know."

"See, you did know more about it than I did!"

I decided to ask my parents about Christmas when I got home, since she insisted I tell her more. Not paying attention to where I was walking, I almost slipped on a patch of ice. I really don't want to eat snow, thank you very much. Hinamizawa is a dangerous place in the wintertime. Then again, Hinamizawa is always dangerous. I heard laughter and looked up the road. Rika, Satoko, and Hanyuu were ahead of us, prancing in the virgin snow.

"Hanyuu, catch!" Rika had gathered some snow into a misshapen ball and lobbed it at the horned girl.

Hanyuu caught the snowball with her face. As Satoko cackled gleefully, Hanyuu started after Rika trailing "Auau" in her wake.

The sight of their carefree gamboling warmed me to the core. That is, it would have if my heart wasn't frozen by my current attire. I smiled, though. This was the beautiful, splendid idyll we worked so hard to make reality. Nothing could take away this perfect Hinamizawa now. Nothing short of catching pneumonia and dying before the Christmas festival.

*_* *_* *_* *_* *_* *_* *_* *_*

_L the Milk Eater says: Yay for an extensive vocabulary! Nobody ever explicitly notices Hanyuu's horns, do they? Do they think they're giant hair clips or a ribbon? Anyways, (constructive) criticism is much appreciated. Leave some if you like this story; it will motivate me to write more. Many thanks to you for reading._


	3. A Call

_L the Milk Eater says: Well, is it just me, or do I have some slow character/plot development? At this rate, I'll have at least 15 chapters for this story... Probably a lot more... Since I'm talking about murder and such, I think I'll elevate the rating to **T**, just to be safe. Now back to you regularly scheduled program: "A Hinamizawa Holiday."_

(=_=;) (=_=;) (=_=;) (=_=;) (=_=;) (=_=;) (=_=;)

Finally back home and out of that embarrassing dress, I decided to go down to the kitchen and get a snack.

"Keiichi, you have a call from the Okinomiya Bookstore," my mom called.

Okinomiya Bookstore? Why would they call me? I hurried over to the phone and picked up the receiver.

"Ah, Maebara-san, how are you?" burst a deep voice from the other end. I could almost smell the cigarette smoke through the phone. What business did Ooishi-san have with me now?

"You're not going to tell me that Oyashiro-sama's curse affects the holiday season as well, are you?"

"I'm afraid so," he mumbled. "In fact, the winter murders started the same year as the summer murders. They still haven't found the left arm from the first dismemberment."

"Really?"

"Ahaha, no, I'm just kidding. Have a sense of humor, Maebara-san," Ooishi was wheezing with so much mirth, it sounded like he was going to pass out from lack of oxygen.

Bastard.

"So, Maebara-san, I hear the village elders have decided to hold a Christmas festival this year. Since you're so close to the Sonozaki's, I thought you might have a hand in the celebration."

I thought back to how Mion kept trying to pry information about Christmas out of me.

"Yeah, I guess. So what?"

There was a pause. "An… informant called in saying that something big may happen around the holidays."

Big? What does he mean "big?" In a quiet, sleepy village like Hinamizawa... Could big mean something like… a disappearance? A murder? I walked upstairs to my room, phone in hand. Outside my window, snow drifted lazily to collect on the already blanketed ground. The only sound in the house was my mom chopping vegetables.

"Of course, we're taking this tip seriously. You know the sort of things that happen in Hinamizawa. So, could you keep an eye out in case anything seems out of the ordinary? We don't want any tragedies happening." Ooishi's voice sounded far away, as if it were coming from under a swamp.

"Alright… sure…"

"Thanks, Maebara-san. Bye." Ooishi gave a short chuckle and hung up.

I sat there on the floor, staring at the phone in my hands, the dial tone buzzing ceaselessly. The snow outside my window picked up in a small flurry.

(=_=;) (=_=;) (=_=;) (=_=;) (=_=;) (=_=;) (=_=;)

_L the Milk Eater says: Oooh, I wonder what could be going on during this peaceful winter? I for one don't know. -shot- Who here doesn't hate Ooishi? Seriously, does anybody actually like him? Please, if you love me (or even if you don't) please leave me some (constructive) criticism. Thank you so very much for reading._


End file.
